On the Street 2
by musikmonkie
Summary: Leilah is adjusting well to her new assignment with 5-0 but when her old captain comes asking for help, can she overcome her past in order to save lives? I know it's been forever since I've written but I hope you guys enjoy this as much as the last one!
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii 5-0: On the Street 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything 5-0 but I do own Leilah.**

**Author's Note: I really liked my On the Street story and even though the sequel didn't work out like I planned and I never finished it, I wanted to work with the characters again. So, I'm happy to present this new sequel for it, in which Danny, Leilah and the gang have more adventures as a team. I hope you guys enjoy!**

I spent a lot of my time being a cop working the streets with the HPD Vice unit but even more time once I transferred to 5-0. The big difference between the two was that with 5-0, I finally had a team that had my back and a chance to do real police work. Now that I was with 5-0 I enjoyed my job and something I hadn't had in five years: a social life. And tonight was all about socializing.

I was swiping a bit of mascara across my lashes, framing my green eyes. My dark red hair was straightened and framed my face. My freckles were more noticeable than usual because I'd been getting more sun working surveillance on 5-0s latest case, which we'd just wrapped up. I stood back and looked over my ensemble: a slinky black dress that feel just above my knees and silver high heels that added only a few inches to my height. Given all my time on the street and my company for the evening, I would have rather not have the high heels but sometimes, a girl has to make sacrifices to get what she wants.

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts and a grin spread across my face. I rushed to the door only to remember not to seem too excited for the first date and slowed down, smoothing my dress as I neared the door. A deep calming breath and I opened the door to find my fellow 5-0 officer, Detective Danny Williams, standing there in a crisp white button down shirt, the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His black slacks were perfectly pressed and his blonde hair slicked perfectly back.

His eyes traveled up my body and my cheeks warmed when he met my gaze, "You look lovely tonight. I especially appreciate the high heels."

"Thank you," I looked away coyly and brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Last time I saw you in heels, you towered over me and warned you about the things those heels do to a man," His voice was slightly husky.

I raised my eyes and grinned as I met him at eye level, "This time I'm just the right height and we'll see about those things I can do to a man."

A huge grin broke out across Danny's face, "I like the sound of that. Ready to go?"

I nodded and reached for my purse on the stand beside the door. Danny held out his arm and I wrapped mine around it as he escorted me down the stairs to the curb where his silver Chevy was parked.

"Wow, you actually got Steve to let you drive your own car," I teased as Danny opened the door for me.

When he was seated in his seat and pulling into traffic, he replied, "You feel comfortable enough on our first date to make cheap shots? I must say, I didn't expect you to be that kind of woman."

"I guess tonight will be full of surprises then," I winked at Danny as we pulled up to the restaurant.

Danny rested his hand on my waist as we followed the host to a quiet table for two. Thirty minutes later, we were enjoying a lovely meal and laughing when the host returned to our table.

"Excuse me, Miss," He politely interrupted. "There is an urgent call for you at the front desk."

"What do you mean an urgent call?" Danny asked. "Who was it?"

The host shook his head, "I don't know, he didn't say."

I crinkled my brow in concern, "I'll be right back, Danny."

Following the host, I excused myself from the table. Once I got to the phone, a familiar voice greeted me, "Sorry to disturb your evening, Leilah."

"What the hell, Steve?" I demanded. "I'm on a date. How did you even know I was here?"

"Kono told me this was the restaurant Danny booked for you guys tonight. When you didn't answer your phone, I had no choice."

"Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?" I asked. "I've been looking forward to this for weeks. We've had to put it off so we could wrap up that Maliki case."

Steve sighed on the other end, "I know, and I'm really sorry I had to interrupt, but this couldn't wait. I need you to meet me at the office. Right now. Please, it's important and you're the only one I can put on this assignment."

I groaned to show my reluctance but agreed. I bit my lip as I returned to the table, dreading telling Danny I had to go. He could tell by the look on my face something was up.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, fearing the worst as I gathered my purse.

"It was Steve," Danny scoffed but I continued. "He needs me to meet him at the office right away. I'm so sorry, Danny."

Danny threw some money on the table and stood, "It's alright. I know how inconvenient the job can be sometimes. I'll drive you over."

I held Danny's hand on the way to the car, annoyed that Steve had interrupted but dancing on the inside now that I got to hold Danny's hand. When we were in the car and on our way to 5-0 HQ, Danny slid a hand across the console to rest on my knee.

"Too bad we didn't get to see too much of what those high heels can do," He teased.

I grinned over at him, "Guess we'll just have to go on another date."

"I am definitely down with that," Danny stated as we pulled up to HQ.

Once inside, we were nearing Steve's office when I caught sight of a man standing in Steve's office. He was an older Hawaiian with greying hair and a stern face. He was dressed casually in a dark polo and shorts but that was typical of Hawaiian dress code no matter what the profession.

I hesitated when I saw the man, causing Danny to turn to me questioningly. "Everything ok?"

I shook my head, "No." Without explaining, I hurried to Steve's office, throwing open the door and making Steve and the man jump. My heart was racing and fists were clenched, "Whatever is going on, whatever he's doing here, I don't want any part of it." I glared at Steve, refusing to acknowledge the other man.

Steve gestured to a chair, "Have a seat, Leilah. Let us explain."

Danny joined us in the office, "What's going on?"

"I don't care what's going on," I put in before Steve could say. "I won't have anything to do with him."

"Who is this guy?" Danny asked, looking ready to pounce on the guy.

"My name is Captain Mike Malia," The man stood, his very presence seeming to fill the room. "I'm the captain of the vice unit for HPD."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own 5-0.

Chapter Two

I had only been with vice two days when the harassment began. I started as snide comments about being haole then escalated to a dead fish in my desk. Angry, I took the fish to Malia and demanded the harassment stop. With a gaze like steel and emotion to match, Malia told me to suck it up and get back to work. If I couldn't handle a little adversity, then I had no business being a cop.

Now, as I sat on the edge of the seat in Steve's office, I refused to look at my former captain. My eyes were focused on McGarrett, who had sent Danny out while we talked.

"I know this is hard for you Leilah, but Captain Malia came asking for your help. No one else on this island has the contacts or the trust on the streets that you have. All I'm asking of you is to listen to what he has to say," Steve implored.

With a resigned sigh, I nodded and Malia began, "The last couple of months people have been going missing. We didn't pay much attention at first because these people were high risk anyway: homeless, prostitutes, druggies. We didn't think the disappearances were related because other than being high risk, these people had nothing in common; they didn't hang in the same crowds or have any contact that we could find. It wasn't until we found three of them dead together in a warehouse that we thought they might all be kidnapped by the same suspect. Only problem, in that part of town, no one will talk to cops and we've run out of leads."

"So you want me to dress up as Cherry, go back on the street and see what I can find," I finished.

"If you need more convincing, look at this," Malia handed me a manila case folder.

As I took it, Steve practically jumped out of his chair and held out a hand, "Wait, she needs to be warned first."

But it was too late, I opened the file to find a picture of a body, bloodied, bruised, and broken. In my time on the force, I had never seen anything like it. The other pictures revealed two other bodies in similar conditions. One man in his late fifties, one young woman no older than eighteen and then came the worst part. The third victim was

the one person that had been for me while I was in vice, my hooker friend Starla.

I could tell Steve was talking to me, but I didn't hear any of it. When I left vice, my cover remained in tact but I had left my cell number with Starla in case she ever needed anything. I'd told her I was just cleaning up my life and she promised she would do the same. Her daughter had turned five and Starla was supposed to start a housekeeping job last time I talked to her. The world seemed to grow hazy around me and my stomach lurched.

Before I knew it, I was rushing to the restrooms and loosing the wonderful dinner I had just shared with Danny. Tears were running down my face and I was shaking horribly. When there was nothing left in my stomach, I realized there was a comforting hand on my back and my hair was held away from my face. I fought to pull myself together as the toilet was flushed and I was helped up.

Danny gently led me to the sink where I rinsed my mouth and splashed my face. The tears continued to fall silently as Danny pulled me into a hug. I didn't hear a knock or footsteps but suddenly Steve was there too, wrapping his arms around us so we stood there in a group hug.

After a few moments, Steve pulled away, "Let's go have a seat."

I let myself get lead back to the office where Danny sat next to me on the couch. Malia didn't waste any time, "Will you help us now?"

Danny glared at the older cop, "Give her some space, will you? Whatever the hell you want from her can wait."

"We don't have time to be sitting around waiting for some haole female to reign in her emotions," Malia shot back.

Danny shot off the couch, ready to throw punches but Steve stepped between them, "Let's get a few things straight, Captain Malia. First, there will be no disrespecting any member of my team. Second, if you expect our help, I run the show and next time I tell you to wait, you wait."

Malia glared at Steve, "I don't need all of you, just her."

"If you want one of us, you get all of us," Steve countered.

With a smirk, Malia replied, "Not according to the governor."

Steve knew he'd been had. His jaw clenched and he balled his hands into fists, "I want to be kept in the loop. If anything happens to her on your watch, I'll hold you personally responsible."

Malia shot a cold look to me, "Be at my office tomorrow morning, eight sharp. Get caught up on the case." He handed me a case file as he left the office.

Numbly, I held the file but didn't open it. Danny still had an arm around me and continued to hold me as he addressed Steve, "We can't let her go out there on her own."

"We don't have a choice," Steve sounded weary as if this was a battle he'd already tried to fight and lost. "The governor has a different assignment for us. But as I said, we'll be kept in the loop."

Danny shook his head, the hand not around me flying through the air, "That's not good enough. You know as well as I do those in HPD don't work well with a haole. She'll be out on her own and given the danger of this case, we can't allow that."

"It's ok, Danny," I finally got the words to come out. "I'll do it. I have to do it. For Starla."

Author's Note: I don't get my stories beta-d so if there's any mistakes, sorry. :) Also, feedback is welcome and I hope you guys are enjoying the story!


End file.
